


The Cyclone

by gabriel_the_archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, And it's adorable, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Dean is scared of heights, How Do I Tag, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_the_archangel/pseuds/gabriel_the_archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are having a fun day at the amusement park, when Sam decides to ride the Cyclone, the parks longest and fastest roller coaster and drags Dean along with him. The only problem is, Dean's terrified of heights. Also I'm shit at summaries so please just read it it's good I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to_mock_a_killingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_mock_a_killingbird/gifts).



“C'mon, Dean! We should go on the Cyclone!” Sam tugged at his brother’s sleeve, pulling him towards the Cyclone.

The Cyclone was the longest, fastest, and most terrifying roller coaster in Lawrence Park. Sam couldn’t wait to ride on it, but his brother, however, was more reluctant.

“Can we ride something else instead?” Dean asked, hoping that he didn't sound as whiny as he thought he did.

"No way! I've been waiting forever to ride the Cyclone!” Sam replied. “What, are you scared?"

"No!" Now if only that was true.

"Fine then, if you're not scared, let's go!"

"I don't know, Sam..." Dean knew he was beginning to cave.

"Please, Dean? I really want to go..."

Dean sighed in defeat. He had never been able to resist the kid’s puppy dog eyes. “Fine, but only once.”

“Yes! Thanks Dean!” Sam gushed excitedly, rushing towards the coaster.

Dean took a deep breath as he trailed reluctantly behind his brother. Let’s do this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting for about twenty minutes, it was the brothers’ turn to board the coaster. Sam immediately scampered off to sit next a golden-haired kid around his age, who smiled and offered him a lollipop. That seemed to break the ice, and the two began chatting excitedly.

Dean rolled his eyes. So much for sticking together. Traitor. Dean assessed his remaining options of where to sit, and eventually chose to sit next to a blue-eyed man about his age who was wearing a tan trench coat. This choice was made because he seemed nice, definitely NOT because he was attractive, no matter what Sam insinuated afterwards. What did he know, anyway?

All too soon, the rollercoaster began to travel slowly upwards. Dean clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the safety bar, determined to be a man about this.

The man next to him glanced over. Holy crap, his eyes are a lot bluer up close. They reminded Dean of oceans, or the sky right after storm clouds cleared, or-

“Are you okay?” Dean was startled out of his reverie when the man spoke. “Not exactly,” Dean replied, almost surprised at his own honesty. “I’m terrified of heights.”

The man nodded. “I see. Would it help if I talked to you?”

Dean nodded, gripping the safety bar tighter.

“I’m Castiel, but if you like you can call me Cas," the man—Cas—began.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the course of the ride, Dean learned that Cas had seven siblings—Michael, Anna, Uriel, Balthazar, Samandriel, Gabriel, and Raphael. His mother had died of cancer when Cas was four, and his father ran off three years later, so Castiel had been raised by his oldest brother Michael ever since then. He was a Theology major at Kansas University, and his favorite food was burgers.

Finally, the ride ended. Dean sighed in relief and shakily stepped off the roller coaster. “Thanks for helping, Cas,” he said as they walked past the line of people waiting to enter the ride and towards the exit. “It was no trouble,” Castiel responded. 

Dean glanced around, looking for Sam. “Hey, have you seen a kid, long floppy hair, around 11th grade, looks like a moose?” he asked. 

“Did he sit with my brother Gabriel?” Cas replied, his eyebrows drawing together in thought in a way that Dean most definitely did not find cute. 

“Is Gabriel blond, short, and eating a lollipop?” Dean asked. 

Cas nodded. 

“Bingo!” Dean said, craning his neck and looking around the park. “Did you see where they went?” 

“No,” Cas responded, “but he and Gabriel might have left together. If we both direct our efforts towards the search, then it will go faster.”

Dean grinned, “Sounds great!” He was always happy to spend more time with someone attractive, and Cas definitely qualified, because daaayum. Sex hair plus beautiful blue eyes equaled attractive in Dean’s book. “Where do you think they went?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After searching for about ten minutes, Cas and Dean stumbled upon their brothers—behind the Haunted Mansion with their tongues down each other’s throats. 

Dean wolf-whistled. “Way to get some, Sammy!" he called, at the same time that Cas said, “Gabriel, get off the poor boy!”

The two boys broke apart. 

“Heya, Cassie!” Gabriel said.

Sam blushed and fixed his gaze on his feet. “Hi, Dean.”

“Ohhhh, this is the famous Dean?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

“And I assume you’re Gabriel?” Dean answered.

“Pleasure,” Gabriel grinned. “Lollipop?”

“Actually, I need to talk to you privately for a second.” Dean replied, folding his arms.

Gabriel shrugged and followed Dean to the other side of the Haunted Mansion.

“Listen, Gabriel, I’m all for Sammy getting laid—God knows the kid needs to get that stick out of his ass— but if you hurt just one hair on his head… well, let’s just say, I have guns, and I will find you," Dean growled, looking as menacing as possible.

Gabriel gulped. “Yes sir.” 

Dean grinned and winked. “And don’t forget to use protection.”

Gabriel grinned. “I might say the same for you and Cassie dear.”

Dean spluttered and Gabriel smirked triumphantly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a terrible liar, Dean?” Gabriel remarked as he unwrapped a lollipop.

“Alright, fine, maybe I think he’s totally hot…” Dean began, feeling his face heat up a bit.

“I knew it!” Gabriel broke in.

“But he’s probably not even gay.” Dean finished, looking at the floor.

“You’re right.” Gabriel grinned at the sad expression on Dean’s face. “He’s bi. And totally in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the Sabriel side of this if anyone wants?


End file.
